This specification relates to telecommunications enclosures.
Telecommunications enclosures are used to house telecommunications equipment. Generally, telecommunications enclosures protect telecommunications equipment (e.g., Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) equipment or Passive Optical Network (PON) equipment) from exposure to moisture, lightning, earthquakes, and extreme temperatures.